Dark Little Secrets
by Embers
Summary: I'm going to finish this story! I promise. Chapter 6 is up! YAY! please Read and Review! I love reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't see the point we all know that J. K. R. owns Harry Potter. The plot is the only thing I own. Note to Flamers: flames will be used to warm my living room up, since a glass was broken in my room and most of the shards are on my bed, and it's cold in the living room! 

Summary (I'm trying new things so be it): Everyone has their dark little secrets, ones they never want anyone to know. She's used by her friends, and is extremely hard on herself, and there's the small fact that her boyfriend abuses her. He wants to die; his father doesn't care about anything except having his son alive and to possibly be the Dark Lords heir. 

Rating: R (a bit of blood is alright but that's not what I intend. There will be lots blood and abuse, there may be fluff but that will happen later most likely. . . I'm not sure )

This is a new idea and I don't actually have a preference as to who Hermione is with, I go with whatever sounds good at the moment, however I'm fond of Hermione/Slytherin parings, but I'm not going into that at the moment that's info you don't need! So here is the story. Oh if possible and if any one pays attention to read this if someone is interested in beta reading that would be wonderful.

  
  
  
  


Little Dark Secrets

Chapter one:

The Beginning

  
  


Hermione got up out of her bed and yawned, before walking over to her window to welcome in the new day. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and then she would be off to further her education. She walked into her bathroom and looked at her reflection, frowning. "Damn him, damn him, damn the bloody bastard!" she repeated the mantra that she did every time she looked into the mirror, her voice was sharp, she didn't raise it, knowing her parents would run in her room trying to find out what had gone wrong. 

She had ended things with Krum because of his abusive ways, and they had seen other people, she had seen Neville, among others; she still didn't understand why people thought he was stupid, he was just really nervous and shy, Snape had never helped him overcome it and she was still trying to help him overcome that problem, even if the progress was snail paced. She had run into Krum in Diagon alley and they had talked for sometime; in the end they had gotten back together, and she believed his promise of never hurting her again. She needed to get away from him and end things once and for all, but she knew he would hurt her again, and well she wasn't ready to go through all that much pain. 

She walked into her bathroom and sighed, upon reaching into her uppermost cabinet she pulled a razor out and smiled, she sat on her floor and cut. The first cut held a slight sting but soon she felt herself go off into her world, she never felt anything only saw the razor on her skin and the bloody aftermath of a sharp object tugging and tearing her skin. When she finished she pulled her wand out and cleaned the blood up, leaving enough to let her blood clot and scab. She stood up and started to get ready as if nothing had happened.

She washed her face and went back into her room to get dressed; she put on a long peasant sleeve top on and checked her wrist to make sure no one could see it; she had cut herself multiple times after she realized he was lying to her, then she checked her trunk again, and dragged it down the stairs and to the front room; where her father took it and put it in the back of the car. "Are you ready to go honey? Oh what happened?" Mrs. Granger asked, seeing the bruise on her face. 

"Yah mum; I'm fine don't worry." Hermione replied, quickly looking away. 

"Good because if you weren't and it had something to do with that Kram chap I'd give him a piece of my mind." she told her daughter.

"It's Krum mum and his name's Victor." Hermione replied.

"Sorry honey, so are we ready to go?"

"Yes." they piled into the car and off they went. In the station Hermione realized that she was half an hour early, as usual. 'Good I have reading time.' she thought. She looked at her parents and smiled at them. 

"Bye Mum, Dad I'll see you later, don't worry I'll keep out of trouble and I love you." she said, before going to platform 9 3/4. When she was on the train she put her trunk away and sat in a compartment, she knew Harry and Ron wouldn't come for at least twenty more minutes she took a book out of her bag and started to read. Then she heard it the voice of the person she wanted to see the least.

"Hello mudblood you decided to come back to disgrace us again didn't you?" it was more statement than question.

  
  
  
  


Draco woke up to the pouncing of his mother's new pet; a Labrador. He didn't know why she liked the things but she loved dogs. He found it amusing that a woman who could seem so cruel and was so cruel had a soft spot for dogs. "Black, out!" he yelled. The dog left, leaving him alone, or so he thought. He looked around and got up, walking over to his balcony he threw open the doors and welcomed the morning breeze. He leaned on the wall and looked out over the property, he knew he wouldn't be gone long, there would be a dark revel to go to and his father was intent on having the Dark Lord have the next generation of Malfoys as well. "Mr. Draco sir, I's was sent to tells you that your father is wanting you ins the dining room sir." the house elf told him.

"Thank you Crinkle, tell them I'll be there in fifteen minutes." he told the elf. It nodded and left. Draco went into his room and put his bathrobe before walking the distance to the dining room. He was soon there. He looked in as was surprised to find Snape there.

"You wanted something Father?" he asked.

"Draco Mi'boy, yes I did; as you know you'll be graduating from school this year as well as joining the ranks of our Dark Lord, I will need to have you taught how to deal with being a servant of the Master's, and to do that I have enlisted the aid of your potions master; Professor Snape to instruct you, he will be sending me reports so do me proud." Draco nodded and though carefully about his next words. 

"Father I thank you for the care you took and would like to thank Professor Snape as well, however I believe that I do not wish to join Voldemort's ranks." he said.

"Unsufferable boy, you don't know what you want; I do, and you'll do as I say as long as you're my son, and living under this roof!" Lucius said. 

"Lucius, the Lord won't stand for his stubborn nature, or maybe he will, no one knows." Snape told him. "However if he acts this way before him you may no longer have a son." 

"Snape speaks the truth boy, you will join the Dark Lord and you will do what I have made able to you. You could become His heir boy. He's unable to father a child and he knows he could ask of me anything so you will you boy. Now go I don't want to see you until you've come to your senses. Severus will take you to the station with him in an hour, then he will be going to Hogwarts. I expect you to do as he says boy." Lucius said before walking up to his son and hitting him to the floor. "There will be worse if I find you have disobeyed me." he walked over to his chair and sat again.

Draco got up and left for his room. His things already packed; having packed several months ago. He went into his bathroom where he reached for his razor; something his father had given him when he learned his son needed one he'd gotten the sharpest and best one money could buy. However Draco had fooled his father he had the razor for other reasons. 

He went and sat on the floor in the bathroom, leaning up against the cupboards below the sink. *Heh if Pothead and Weasel knew this they'd have a field day. The Head Boy was a blade runner.* he thought. Then he took the razor and started to cut into his lower arm. Soon the blood ran and he felt slightly dizzy. He reached for his wand and cleaned the blood up and the cuts as well making sure that there would be no scar on his skin. He got up and after taking his shower and dressing he walked to the library knowing Snape liked to go there and look at his families book collection. 

"Professor I'm ready." Draco said.

"Then we'll leave grab your trunk I'm not coming back for the damn thing it's not my responsibility." he told Draco before walking to the entrance of the mansion. Draco put a levitation and weightless charm on his trunk before following his head of house. 

They were at the platform in moments and when Draco turned Snape was gone. He dragged his trunk to the drop off and went inside the train to wonder the halls in hopes of finding the back compartment empty. He found no such luck. 

"Hello mudblood you decided to come back to disgrace us again didn't you?" he asked. Watching her flinch at her nickname.

"Sod off Mal-Ferret." Hermione growled.

"Oh why it's so much fun to stay here and be cruel. Besides why don't you leave?" Hermione glared at him.

"May I ask you a question?" 

"Certainly."

"What the fuck did I do to you to be treated so cruelly?"

"Be a muggle born, out do me in all our classes everything, oh and did I forget hmm what was it? Oh you're a Gryffindor and your friends with Pothead and Weasel. Besides any change would arise suspicions. I don't need anyone pointing fingers at me and having my father finding out." 

"Oh very nice, you certainly do what others want you do hummm quite the people pleaser now aren't we?" Hermione said. 

"Oohh quite snappy now aren't we? What happened? Hnn did pothead finally realize that your not his type or were you bad in bed?" 

"And what makes you think it's Harry? Here's something for you to remember Malfoy a quote to call your own. 'It's best to keep your mouth shut and appear stupid; than to open it and remove all doubt.' now but off like a good little fly." Hermione stood up to put her book away when her sleeve fell back showing hundreds of long and short scars and several fresh cuts. He walked over and grabbed her arm, not caring if anyone walked by and saw them. 

"What did you do?" he asked knowing the answer. Hermione jerked her arm back. 

"Why do you fuckin' care? Want to use it against me? Tell the whole school that Mudblood Granger is a blade runner? Well you know what? I don't care there's nothing you can do!" Hermione sat, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 

"Listen, this may come to you as a surprise but oh well, I don't hate you Hermione, it's an act so Lucius won't think that I like muggle-borns, that I'm completely fine with them." Hermione looked at him, Draco felt something in his heart give and didn't know what happened and ignored the foreign feeling. 

"Why would you care if I was?" 

"Because, it's stupid to do that shit, you could kill yourself."

"How do you even know what a blade runner is?" she asked.

"I do the same." he responded refusing to look into her eyes. He didn't know how or why but he felt like he could tell her anything. He didn't like the feeling however, they'd been enemies since first year and now suddenly he felt he could tell her anything.

"What's your reason if you don't mind my asking." 

"I don't want to think about that at the moment. So I'll tell you later." 

"Alright, oh Harry and Ron are on their way so unless you want to get into a fight then you might want to leave. Besides we can talk in my rooms, I'm Head Girl this year."

"Well then Ms. Head, I'll see you at the heads meeting then shant I?"

"Your Head Boy?"

"Yep, well here are your two friends later." Draco stood and left. Moments later Harry and Ron entered.

"Hey guys. How was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Good." Ron told her.

"Stressful" Harry confessed. 

"What happened?" Hermione asked, patting the seat next to her for him to sit.

"Well, the whole final battle plans are being finalized and then we're off to have our final battle."

"You know you have my best wished, if that helps I'll do what I can to help Harry you know that." Hermione smiled. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's ~~~~~~~~~~Ramble

Hello people!! This was a story I came up with a while ago, I re-discovered it just like a couple of days ago so yah... I hope you all like it. I'm not sure. Yeah!! I might start on my second chappy! I know this one isn't that long but I'm trying, the next should be longer.It's not even midnight. Yeah yah yah! Sorry I'm not getting much sleep so I'm kinda crazy HA! Well yah I hope you liked it and please READ AND REVIEW!! Thankies! 

*Embers 


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will J.K. would be insane to sell him, because of all that money she's earned. 

Summary (I'm trying new things so be it): Everyone has their dark little secrets, ones they never want anyone to know. She's used by her friends, and is extremely hard on herself, and there's the small fact that her boyfriend abuses her. He wants to die; his father doesn't care about anything except having his son alive and to possibly be the Dark Lords heir. 

Rating: R (a bit of blood is alright but that's not what I intend. There will be lots blood and abuse, there may be fluff but that will happen later most likely. . . I'm not sure )

  
  


Thanks:

Thanks to the all of seven people who reviewed so far! 

Chrissy340: I'm sorry it has confusing elements in it; I'll work on fixing that. As to the friendship issue, they're not friends as of yet you'll see that later in this chapter. Thanks for being my beta, my story wouldn't be the same with out you!! Muah! 

Fieryslut: I didn't have that in mind when I came up with my story, but things happen when you don't plot your story out, thanks for the idea I may or may not use it. 

Maureen: I like to keep my readers happy and to post frequently but due to events in life I'm unable to, I'm glad to know that you like my idea, you really like my idea! Thanks!!

Alyssium: thank you for the offer I may take you up on it, however if you can't tell my story is my baby, I wuv it... :) yes I had to use Greg's quote it fit so well!! 

Prongs: I didn't tell you because well. . . I'm not all that sure...you never what is out of character until you know everything about a person. This story is set in the future so anything could happen, and J.K. doesn't say much about Draco, only that his dad may be a death-eater, that his family is pureblooded and rich and that Draco picks on Hermione, Harry and Ron. And thank you for the help offer.

SKworD: A good friend of mine?? Would i be able to get a hint as to who may have?? I have several good friends who may have, one in mind but like I said I don't know. Thanks for the humerus review with all the critiques. Even if they weren't all serous ones.

Bob the Balloon: What do I say to someone who has too much free time and no life?? I like Harry Potter because I love to read and see others writing styles and ideas that they had and things you wouldn't understand. If Harry Potter as you put it "sucks ass" then why did you review both of my Harry Potter stories, then proceed to demean them? Why spend the time and waste the energy? People naturally avoid things they dislike, when they can. I won't waste any more space on you because you will try to get me pissed off, and i wish you luck. Please, tell whom ever you know and got the information about me or if it was you to fuck off. Thank you:) oh and whoever said I wrote Saturday nights? If you can't tell this is MONDAY and I'm writing. Please learn something other than how to cuss and attempt to demean others before you review again. Thank you.

Thanks for reviewing!

  
  


Previously:

  
  


"Alright, oh Harry and Ron are on their way so unless you want to get into a fight then you might want to leave. Besides we can talk in my rooms, I'm Head Girl this year." *(I know the font's bigger here, my computer's being a meanie)

"Well then Ms. Head, I'll see you at the heads meeting then shant I?"

"Your Head Boy?"

"Yep, well here are your two friends later." Draco stood and left. Moments later Harry and Ron entered.

"Hey guys. How was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Good." Ron told her.

"Stressful" Harry confessed. 

"What happened?" Hermione asked, patting the seat next to her for him to sit.

"Well, the whole final battle plans are being finalized and then we're off to have our final battle."

"You know you have my best wished, if that helps I'll do what I can to help Harry you know that." Hermione smiled. 

  
  
  
  


Dark Little Secrets Chapter two:

Arriving at Hogwarts

"So Harry, how are the Dursley's? Are they still as horrid as always?" Hermione asked. 

"You know the answer Hermione. When are they ever nice?" Harry sighed. He sat next to Hermione; Ron sat across from them.

"How was your summer Hermione?" Ron asked.

"The same as last." she responded.

"What about Krum?" Harry asked. Hermione had told them about her abusive relationship with Krum at the end of their fifth year, when they'd seen the bruise on her cheek. 

"Yeah you two aren't seeing each other anymore right?" Ron asked quickly. 

"Well...you know." Hermione sighed.

"You didn't...You couldn't...Why?" Harry asked. Ginny walked in with Lavender and Parvati behind her; saving Hermione an explanation to her two friends. 

"Hey Ron, Harry, HI Hermione!" Lavender and Parvati squealed, they went over and gave her a hug before sitting next to Harry and Ron. Ginny hugged her and sat next to her. 

"Hey guys! So, what happened? You two weren't this close last year." Hermione asked. "Come on tell me!" 

"Well Harry and I got together, and well so did Ron and Lavender." Parvati giggled. 

"That's great... Um... Ginny can I talk to you, privately." Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and the two friends left. "Let's find an empty cabin." Hermione said. They walked down the halls until they reached an empty cabin. They walked into it and sat. 

"Are you alright Ginny? I know you have or at least had feelings for Harry for a while." Hermione asked. 

"Well I still like him, I think I might love him, I think I always will, but I'll be fine. I hope Parvati has more luck than I did." Ginny sighed. 

"Well we're still young, and we won't find our true love or partner for a while. It's really rare that someone our age finds their love, but it's happens, unlikely but it could happen." Hermione reasurred. She gave Ginny a hug and they stood up to go back to the cabin they're friends were in. They walked out of the cabin and ran into Malfoy.

"Well, well, well what would your brother say about your preferences Weasel? I guess your family wants to disgrace themselves in every way possible?" he smirked. 

"Who are you to talk Malfoy? I mean you must be somewhat of the same way? Or why else would you even talk with people as dim as Crabb and Goyle?" Hermione snapped back.

"They're friends Mudblood, you do know what friends are right? Oh wait that's right you don't have anyone to call a friend." 

"What do you want ferret boy?" Ginny asked.

"To tell mudblood here that there's a heads meeting she needs to go to." Malfoy told her. 

"When is it?" Hermione asked.

"As soon as you get off your lazy ass and get there." Malfoy said.

"Ginny, I'll talk to you later. Tell everyone I'll be back to the cabin as soon as the meeting's over." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and walked back to the cabin. "Well Draco, why didn't you tell me when the meeting was?" 

"Since when do I have to tell you things your supposed to know, Mudblood?"

"We're back to the name calling, what was the thing in the cabin about then?"

"I needed to talk with someone and... well... you were the only one who was in the train." he answered quickly before walking off. Hermione had to jog to keep up with him.

"So what you told me in the cabin was all bull shit?"

"Yes mudblood! Now will you drop it?" he snapped. Hermione glared at his back for the rest of the walk to the compartment. 

"Albus, why did you choose two enemies to be the heads? You know that they would rather kill each other than work together." said a rather chatty Snape. *hmm I should spike his drinks with his truth serum, and his other drink with that muggle caffeine more often* thought McGonagall, smiling.

"Do you want young Draco to turn into his father?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, but you still haven't answered me." Snape snapped.

"Hermione can give him something he doesn't have: patience, love, humility, and most importantly kindness." Dumbledore said. "The things people need the most that he doesn't know exists." he added.

"And what of Hermione?" McGonagall asked.

"He can help her out of a bad relationship, and be there if she in turn does the same for him." The teachers stopped talking as the objects of their conversation entered, looking rather mad at each other and sitting next to their head of house, on the opposite side of the cabin.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, glad you two finally showed up for your meeting." Snape said, earning startled glances from the two heads. Draco nodded and Hermione said a weak "hello."

"As you both know this year there will be several changes; we want to try new events. This year you will plan seven events and carry them out together. One of these events will be a talent show, you will plan this. There will be an announcement when we reach the school about the show. Both of you are to perform something." Dumbledore told them, the meeting went on for awhile, ending when they were told they had ten minutes until they reached Hogsmeade. 

Hermione left to get ready and talk with her friends. Draco left to think; his eyes watching Hermione's back. When she had turned the corner Draco went into his empty compartment and spent the remainder of the ride thinking of reasons he had been nice to Her for. He gave up when the train arrived at the station and he was stuck in a carriage with Pansy. 

"Ooo Drakie! We're alone in here and it's a long ride to the castle, whatcha wanna do?" she asked moving over and sitting even closer to him. 

"How many times do I have to tell you Parkinson that I only asked you to the Yule ball in fourth year because it was a bet. Besides, all the other girls were taken, and those times we has sex, you were willing to. So STOP!" he yelled the last word when Pansy started to have a case of wondering hands, and they were resting on his manhood, uninvitedly. Draco took his wand out and pointed it at her. 

"You know you want me Drakie, I know you still do you still love me deep down in your heart. Even if you won't admit it." she said, starting to move over in order to sit on him this time.

"You will stop now Parkinson, I have no feelings for you, I never did. You were only one who was any good in bed. Oh and the name's Draco, or Malfoy. Preferably Malfoy to you, Parkinson." Draco said, by then they had reached the castle gates. Students were exiting the carriages to enter the school. 

Draco left at a quick pace. He'd wanted to finish thinking and Parkinson had been of no help. He smiled when he though of Pansy and thinking. If she ever thought it would result in a day-long headache for her and the rest of the people in her house.

Hermione sat in her carriage, she wanted to think about what had happened between her and Malfoy. He'd gone to nice and almost kind to cruel and heartless. She frowned and sank farther into her seat. She was glad the Harry and Ron were with their girlfriends; she had told them she hadn't minded, but they still persisted. When she felt the carriage stop she exited and joined her friends as they entered Hogwarts.

  
  
  
  


Authors note:

If any one wanted to read Bob the Balloon's review just click on the review number and look at his. It was funny until they wrote some things about who I am and my location etc. thank you for baring with me! I love you all!!!


	3. The First night at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: If you want that please look at the previous two chapters.

Thank yous ( or in some cases who knows what):

raidahatta2003: Your opinion is appreciated, however my beta reader is wonderfully frank with me and helps with my writing skills, and who are you to judge? Oh ye who can't spell? Every one has their own opinion and I would die before I ever even had a chance to change everyone in the worlds opinion, so henceforth I don't care what you say, I didn't and I still don't. Fieryslut is a reviewer who most likely would be able to tell their ego from their fat ass, (not that you could) and I appreciate their reviews more than I ever will enjoy yours, thank you. I respect a person who doesn't need to swear so much to attempt to get their pointless point across I'll waste no more time on you, you don't deserve the attention.

Fiery Slut: Thank you for the support and well I think their may be some sexual content in the future ( I'm wary on that being that I haven't done that before. . .) yes their may be some sexual content, as I write I am getting inspiration for encounters shall we say. . . do you email? I would like to hear some of your ideas for situations for my story and to see if I could get a better understanding as to what may help my readers with their like and dislike in my story.

Seraphina Faye:I hope you weren't offended, but well like I've said everyone has dark secrets, the title tells more than the reader may guess, mayhaps the person behind the story or event has ties or used experience to tell their tale. I'm glad you enjoy my story so far, and I hope you enjoy the rest as it comes out. 

Thalias: please don't tell the world my name I have people who delight in telling that as is, and well I believe if you look at past reviews you will see what I mean. I hope that if you do read this chapter that you understand that my stories are my babies I love them. They are a part of me and to say that one is better than another hurts, I try to make them all as best I can and I have a beta reader who helps me greatly with my mistakes. Thanks

Previously. . .

"You will stop now Parkinson, I have no feelings for you, I never did. You were only one who was any good in bed. Oh and the name's Draco, or Malfoy. Preferably Malfoy to you, Parkinson." Draco said, by then they had reached the castle gates. Students were exiting the carriages to enter the school. 

Draco left at a quick pace. He'd wanted to finish thinking and Parkinson had been of no help. He smiled when he though of Pansy and thinking. If she ever thought it would result in a day-long headache for her and the rest of the people in her house.

Hermione sat in her carriage, she wanted to think about what had happened between her and Malfoy. He'd gone to nice and almost kind to cruel and heartless. She frowned and sank farther into her seat. She was glad the Harry and Ron were with their girlfriends; she had told them she hadn't minded, but they still persisted. When she felt the carriage stop she exited and joined her friends as they entered Hogwarts.

The Feast and Other Happenings

Hermione walked into the hall and sat at the head of her table with her fellow housemates and looked to the Slytherin table in hopes to see the one who had tangled her finely woven life. She saw what she had been looking for and to her surprise he looked back as well, and winked at her. Hermione gasped and quickly turned her head, Draco wasn't helping her already befuddled life anymore, he was confusing her more than anyone had ever done before, it was almost like he was having a male version of PMS, kind and sweet then rude and arrogant, and not almost flirty. 

Upon hearing the doors creak open she looked to the back and watched as the first years walked in to the hall, most of them stood huddled together and frightened looking there were few who stood apart and smirked at those who were frightened. Hermione didn't even have to guess that most of those would be sorted into Slytherin. The group was larger than the previous years, and she hoped that they would live to become second years-let alone seventh. 

The sorting hat sang another warning of how the four houses needed to grow stronger together and now comparing them to a single stick and a bundle sticks. When it was done, McGonagall unfurled her scroll of names and started to read the names, starting with Mariah Adams (RAVENCLAW) and what seemed like hours (which only happened to be about 45 minutes or so) and ended with Dimitri Zukreich (GRYFFENDOR!) as he went and looked for an available seat, Dumbledore started to speak. Hermione offered an empty spot next to her for him and started to listen to what the headmaster was saying. 

"We have several start of term notices, to the first years and those who need reminding, the Forbidden Forest is off limits unless guided there by a teacher or staff member. Hence the name forbidden. We have a returning professor who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Please give Professor Lupin your utmost respect, and he will give you his. Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be away for the next few weeks or possibly longer, for personal matters. Please let me say one more item before we eat. This years head boy and girl will be planning several new events as to brighten the school spirit and to brighten the mood around here, if you have an idea please give your ideas to the heads and they will see what they can do. The heads for the year are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. And I believe that that is all, not let us feast!" he said and clapped his hands and just as soon and he had the plates were filled with mountains of food. 

Hermione sat and ate her food, however she didn't eat much. When she finished she decided to get to know her new housemate and her neighbor. Turning she saw him smiling and stuffing his mouth with food. "Hello, I'm Hermione." She told him. Dimitri looked at her and smiled.

"Hullo, names Dimitri Zukreich. My mom was a witch and well my dad is a muggle, but well he loved the idea of witches and the such existing." He said.

"Really so you are muggle born then in a sense?" she asked, and continued as he nodded. "I am too, I'm glad that there is another one I don't know many myself there are fewer each year." She said.

"Really you muggleborn? Wow? Wait, are you Hermione Granger?" he asked. 

"Yes." She told him.

"You can't be muggleborn then."

"Why not my parents are muggles after all."

"My mom told me about the Grangers and well she told me things I can't tell you so never mind sorry." Dimitri said. Hermione smiled at him and stood when she saw the headmaster look her way and stand. 

He led her and Draco down the halls and to the front of a large picture of what appeared to be King Arthur, Lancelet, Gwendolyn, and what appeared to be Morgain Le Faye, Arthur's half sister they were in front of a castle. Morgain looked at them and smiled kindly before asking for the password. 

"The current password is Apple pie, when you wish to change it, you must have the other's consent or the password will not change, Hermione's rooms are to the right of the common room and yours Draco are to the left." Dumbledore said, before turning and leaving them to fend for themselves. 

"Well Draco what do you think the password should be?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care" He said. "Look Hermione I don't really care, you just pick one and I'll go with it."

"How about Camelot? The picture is based off that so why not?" 

"Some student could guess that easily, with the picture's theme and such." Draco said.

"Yes Draco like a student will walk all this way just to get to class? I highly doubt that however why don't you come up with a password?" she said.

"Alright. Why not ?" He asked.

"Sure, why not Daemonorops draco." Hermione said.

"Alright then, The password is Daemonorops draco." Draco said.

"Your new Password is Daemonorops draco, do well to remember it and give it to few, or none. You may enter your new quarters." Lancelet said, the picture opened to reveal a large common room, with a couch in front of it and a hardwood table for them to rest their things on. To the side of the fireplace there was a closet that Hermione found to contain blankets. Draco found a picture of a salad and looked at it, Hermione walked over and poked a tomato, the portrait opened to reveal a staircase that led downward. 

" I'll guess that leads to the kitchens, no need to go there now." Hermione said. She walked by and started to look at a bookshelf. Looking at the titles she picked up a book and leafed through the pages. She set the book back and walked into her rooms where she intended on taking a bath and going to sleep. She looked at her bed and saw her pajama's laying on her bed neatly folded and ready to be put on. Hermione picked them up and walked into the bathroom and found the bathtub to me a smaller version of the one in the prefect's bathroom. She turned the water on and found a spice scented faucet that she liked and after taking her cloths off she let herself soak in the tub. She rested her head back and closed her eyes, relaxing. 

Draco looked around the room amazed that it didn't have a thing to do with the two houses; instead it was a lovely looking room that seemed to fit whatever the mood the person occupying it wanted. Draco looked around and finally decided that he would look around his room for a while before taking a brief shower. He entered and looked at a book shelf, upon finding a book that looked interesting to him he picked it up and started to read. 

Before Draco knew it half an hour then an hour passed. He found a bookmark and set the book next to his bed and after stripping down to his boxers he walked into the bathroom he shared with Hermione, 

He entered just in time to see his fellow heads' head sink under the water in the bath, he darted over and pulled Hermione out before she could drown, and to his fright saw that she was not breathing and that of course she had no clothing on her. 

  
  


He didn't have time to grab his wand instead he did something he had heard some of the muggle studies students talking about; CPR.. 

Draco did his best to do what he could remember and soon he heard her coughing and he turned her to her side, away from him.

Hermione was in a room, it was just she and a man dressed in something that resembled King Arthur. She looked at her own clothing and saw it resembled Gwendolyn's Dress in the picture in front of the entrance to the heads rooms. 

The man looked at her and walked over to her, however he had a mask on and she was unable to see who it was. He took her hands and guided her in several dances, then he slowly leant in and was about to kiss her, she felt his soft lips touch her own lips and opened her eyes. 

Looking around her she saw that she was back in the bathroom, and she was aware of a presence behind her. She looked at the floor and saw water around her, then saw her own uncovered flesh and realized that she had no clothing on. "Malf-Draco get out!" she yelled. She saw him walk out and toss a towel at her. She picked it up and quickly found her clothing, and after putting her pajama's on she put on a bathrobe and went in search of Draco. 

Draco looked at Hermione's back while she was waking up, it was covered with scars, scabs (old, new, infected, and uninfected.) as well as several bruises that appeared new and to be as large as they were painful. He looked at her with concern. He was so astonished that he just walked out when Hermione told him, just barely remembering to give her a towel.

He changed his mind on a shower and decided he would take one when morning came. He went to his bed and lay down, only to moments later have Hermione walk in and start talking to him. About his walking in on her. 

"Dr-Malfoy why did you go into the bathroom? And then pull me out of the tub?" she asked, her voice slightly raising.

"I was planning on taking a shower and well you were in there and when I was about to turn and leave I saw your head sink in the water and well you didn't come out so I figured that well I should at least try to save you." Draco said. Hermione looked at him confused.

"What is your problem? I mean one moment you're kind and nice then the next you're the Malfoy everyone loves to hate with a passion then your saving my life, what's up?" she asked.

"I've been rethinking things and well I don't agree with my fathers way of dealing with his beliefs or what he's done to show his beliefs. I had time to rethink that since he spent most of his time away from my mother and I this year. However I don't want him to find this out, for several reasons that you don't need to know Hermione." Draco stated.

"Ok... so when no one's around you're a gentlemen but as soon as someone more importantly a fellow Syltherin is around you, you become the arrogant prick that everyone loves to hate? Am I right or am I missing something?" Hermione asked. 

"That's right, I don't want anyone to know that I disagree with my father because of what he'd do-"

"Your excuses won't help anything Dr-Malfoy, if your going to be immature about it and try to be so kind and nice to me when no one else is around and then so rude when others are around. Talk to me when you are going to completely change your ways Malfoy." Hermione told him before walking out of his room and into her own. She lay on her bed and let her thoughts wonder to the events of the past day. Draco had been nice to her for no apparent reason other than he disagreed with his dad. 

She sighed as she slowly put on her pajamas, and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth where she ran into Malfoy again, however she ignored him and he her. She quickly finished washing her face and brushing her teeth and walked into her room and snuggled under her silky green sheets (she loved the color green although she'd never tell any of her Gryffendor friends. Hermione however didn't fall asleep for a long while, her thoughts churning over what Draco had said. She got up and after grabbing her cd player walked into the common room to watch the fire. She wasn't stressed about classes, since the next day would be a Saturday. 

  
  


She let her eyes stare into the fire whilst her mind continued to think over what Draco had told her. "Maybe he was right, I was being rash because I was upset about his walking into my while I was taking that bath, and he had saved my life I owe him some favor for that. And if his father knew that Draco was fine with muggles and muggle-borns." she said aloud, her voice startling her. She lay on the couch and slowly she felt the tug of slumber wash over her. 

  
  
  
  


Draco brushed his teeth and went into his room, after pulling his covers back he found his glasses and found the book he had been reading earlier. Several hours later he heard a sputtering and looked at his candle to find that it was going to die momentarily. He marked his place and after setting the book down and his glasses atop it he fell asleep, never allowing his mind to wonder to what Hermione had said. 

Draco woke up the next morning and after stretching he went into the shower to wash. After getting our of the shower he started to shave and he heard the door open and looked into the mirror to see a curly brown haired girl enter the room. "Morning Dr-Malfoy. . . Listen, after I left last night I started to think. And well you are right for you to be nice to people of whom you wouldn't normally give a second glance would arouse suspicions and that wouldn't be good. I'm sorry for not thinking last night. Secondly, thank you for saving my life." she told him. 

"Your welcome, I wouldn't want my fellow head to die on me, not when her two friends might blame me and who knows who would be head girl after you, I sure hope that I never have to find out. . . imagine if it were Parkinslut. . ." Draco said.

" I thought you and Parkinson were dating if not more with the way she hangs herself all over you." Hermione said. 

"Oh god no!! Never. I only took her to the Yule ball in fourth year because my dad had forced me to ask her. . . I was going to go by myself, Blaise and I had planned on doing that. But god I hate Pansy, she is too obsessed with me than humanly possible. It scares me." Draco told her.

"So your not the fearless one everyone thought you to be." Hermione said.

"You can't live with fear yet a human can't go with fear in their life it's not humanly possible, even Voldemort has his fears." Draco stated, he noted that Hermione didn't flinch when he had said the dark lords name. 

"Even Voldemort? The one who wants to be the installer of fear in the human life? Wow I'd never think that. What's his fear?" Hermione asked. 

"Personally I don't know I had never gone to the Death Eaters meetings, I just heard about them. But Lucius told me that he was afraid of mostly two things one unexpected the other somewhat expected." when Hermione nodded he continued. " he's afraid of betryal the he can't sense and well I don't know if you've heard of them but you most likely have being that your muggle-born. I guess he's deathly afraid of muggle clowns or mimes I don't remember which." Hermione, who had started to brush her teeth, immedietly spat out her tooth paste and laughed. 

"Really Voldemort scared of either a person who's main goal in life is to make people laugh or someone who never talks and yet is excellent at entertaining people? Wow I guess strange things do happen." Hermione stated. 

"Ya, Granger if you don't mind I need to change, would you mind leaving?" Draco asked.

"That's fine, oh and it's Hermione to you." she told him. Draco nodded and when Hermione had shut the door he rolled her name on his tongue. Then he proceeded to get dressed and ready for his Saturday. 

"Hermione, bathroom's yours, oh and since we're doing the name thing my name is Draco, not Malfoy, so feel free to call me by my name." he said. However neither of them said something they had already agreed upon, they would act as if their new relationship of sorts had never happed around their peers. For both of their protection. 

  
  
  
  


~*~ Authors note~*~

Sorry it took a bit for me to add more and that it's not as long as normal, I do try but my muse left me for a bit and well I had been our of town for a while as well, but don't worry I'll be home for a while now. thank you for you reviews and all the support. There may be sex later but I don't know how to put it in here as of yet so please be kind to me. Thanks!!

Embers.


	4. Draco's first Time

Ok so I lied, I'm updating this one, why because I got reviews (thank you for the inspiring reviews, and your not the only one who does H&D insomniac) Enough with the boring announcements (I didn't get started yet...) and on with the show! Last time on Dark Little Secrets: "That's fine, oh and it's Hermione to you." she told him. Draco nodded and when Hermione had shut the door he rolled her name on his tongue. Then he proceeded to get dressed and ready for his Saturday. "Hermione, bathroom's yours, oh and since we're doing the name thing my name is Draco, not Malfoy, so feel free to call me by my name." he said. However neither of them said something they had already agreed upon, they would act as if their new relationship of sorts had never happed around their peers. For both of their protection.  
  
Hermione walked into the great hall the next day, the discussion about Voldemort's fears still fresh in her mind. Sitting and serving herself breakfast she took out a book and started to read quietly to herself, hoping beyond hope to not be disturbed. After serving herself more eggs and toast she looked to see who was around this early in the morning, Snape was of course, he would get up and be there to disturb even the happiest of mornings, it seemed his goal. McGonogall was there and looked happy, sipping tea and speaking with Hagrid.  
Turning her attention once again to her book she grew absorbed with the subject, the Witch trials in Europe were amazing; thousands died for small pointless, harmless things, and of the accusations were false. She discovered that of all the Witch trials in Scotland alone, only 100 were real witches, out of the several thousand killed.  
"Good book Granger?" a male voice asked, taking it from her grasp before she could tighten her grip.  
"I'm enjoying it thank you very much Malfoy." She replied. After flipping though the pages, he looked at her again.  
"Scottish Witch Trials? Isn't that a little gruesome for you young ears? All the death and torture methods don't scare you do they?" he asked.  
  
"No, they're highly interesting, and so you know Malfoy I am older than you. Now kindly give me my book back." She said before snatching it from his unsuspecting hands, standing up and walking away.  
She walked down the hall into her first class of the day, Muggle Studies, true she didn't need the class, but to learn how the magical people viewed household and other objects was very interesting, they treated the simplest and cheapest of things like gold, not knowing they could be bought for less than six knuts.  
Smiling she sat in her usual seat and set her things out. For the NEWT level class it was interesting if only Harry and Ron knew this class was the only class she never studied for. She knew so much about Muggle lives since she grew up in the muggle lifestyle. Learning about things she already knew wasn't too much fun, but she also learned a small amount of history behind each of the new objects they studied.  
Professor Vector walked into the room and shortly after the rest of the class slowly filed into the hall. He taught them about the CD player that day, Hermione smirked to herself, she had spelled her to play for her even on Hogwarts grounds. She answered the questions and even went so far as to venture the average price-range for the object.  
Class soon ended and she was left to herself for the next two hours. She decided to spend some time catching up on some lost exercising time and went to her head dormitory to change into a pair of short gym shorts, and a tank top she threw on her robe and went to the room of requirement. After pacing in front of it and thinking of a gym she walked in and saw the most top of the line gym she'd ever seen.  
Walking over to a stereo set she discovered a stack of her favourite CD's to work out to. After selecting a CD and placing it into the player, music filled the room. Content with her music she went over to a treadmill and proceeded to start her workout session; throwing her robe in a nearby corner. Running herself to the brink of collapsing she stopped and went to a water cooler. Splashing water on herself and drinking some, she threw the cup away and walked over to several mats she saw. After stretching she proceeded to work her abdominal, until she felt as they would tear, stopping for a moment and then continuing her workout.  
  
Draco paced up and down the halls, having no class he had nothing to do, overworking himself for the last six years had proven helpful, allowing him to have fewer classes this year, and more free-time. Stopping to set his things in his room he decided he had time to do something fruitful, so he decided to work out. Changing and throwing his robe on he went out to search for the room of requirement. Upon reaching the third floor, and halfway down the hall, he heard music coming from behind a door. Walking over he opened the door and saw someone walking over to a large thing filled with water. Upon closer observation he realized the person was indeed female and indeed Hermione. Smirking he closed the door and walked up to her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, watching her jump, and enjoying it. "Go right ahead, there's more equipment than what I need for today." She casually replied. Nodding to her he walked over to a rowing machine. After dealing with his thoughts he decided to watch Hermione. She was doing push-ups, he saw her arms and was surprised to realize she was showing her scars, as if she didn't care. He remembered the first time he had, he was ashamed of it, and still was; it was his dark little secret.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He had done it again, he did something to anger his father, and this time it was in front of Lucius' friends. He had tripped and spilled his juice all over himself, and his new light grey robes, staining them. Narcissa had seen and walked over to ask if he was all right, but had been stopped by Bellatrix, who let Lucius walk by to deal with is son. Lucius picked him up and dragged him out of the room, into a nearby study, or another room he hadn't seen. The walls looked scary, being covered with different kinds of weaponry. Taking a whip down Lucius proceeded to take the robes off Draco and whipped him, until blood came out, and Narcissa came running into the room. Seeing her son in such a state, she stopped Lucius and begged he whip her in their son's stead. Agreeing to his wife's request he proceeded to whip her, making Draco watch his mother's agony for taking her son's place, for being her son's whipping boy. When the whipping finished, Narcissa collapsed and Draco was put into his room for the remaining part of the night. Draco felt horrible and didn't know what to do or say to fix what had happened. His mother, his saving grace, his humanity had just been badly beaten. Walking into his bathroom he found the razor his father had given him when he had made Draco rape his first girl, as a way of congratulating his son on following in his footsteps. Picking it up he sat on a stool and placed the sharp edge against his wrist, slowly running it over his skin he suppressed a shiver as the petals of blood fell. He slowly put more cuts in his alabaster skin and watched the roses fall from his skin.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Draco looked at his arm and saw the rosy lines crossing his arms from the numerous times since then when he had cut himself. Each time he cut a little bit deeper, a little bit more, knowing he could kill himself, but he didn't care, he didn't mind. Sighing he stood and went over to the bench press, placed weight on it and approached Hermione. "Hermione, would you spot while I do the press?" he asked, she nodded and walked over with him. "So how often do you work out then?" she asked. "When I have the chance, I can't leave the house with out my father spying so I bought gym equipment to train when the quiddich season is out. "he replied. Hermione nodded and looked around. "Since when does the bookworm have time to work out?" he asked. "Since I don't read all the time and I need something to do to burn off all food I eat, hell it's better than throwing it all up." She replied. "Like you eat enough go gain weight." He retorted "I eat a large breakfast, and so be it I skip Lunch and dinner, that is nothing to concern yourself about." She snapped, walking over to her robe and putting it on. She then proceeded to walk to the door and left, door slamming behind her. Sitting up he stared at the door for several moments before getting up and walking out the door as well. 


	5. Breaking the Ice

Ok so I decided to work on this story because somehow my muse likes it more. . so well who am I to ignore her?? (Ok so I do. . . I know) I should be updating this one more often since I'll be home for a little while... oh well good for you guys right? If you review anyway...

Last time

"I eat a large breakfast, and so be it I skip Lunch and dinner, that is nothing to concern yourself about." She snapped, walking over to her robe and putting it on. She then proceeded to walk to the door and left, door slamming behind her. Sitting up he stared at the door for several moments before getting up and walking out the door as well. 

Chapter 5: Breaking the Ice

            Hermione sat in her room, staring at her arm, petals of blood slowly floated down her arm. She knew she overreacted to Draco's statement. But well who was he to concern himself with her, the _mudblood's_ concerns? Picking up her knife she drew two more lines and put the it away; hoping Draco would not see the blood on the couch. She knew he wouldn't care; he'd changed somehow, in almost a _nicer_ way. Instead of insulting her every minute of the day they were in the others sight he was nice, he'd even been kind to her when she was working out and he could see the lines on her arms from her past times where she had let herself release. Knowing she needed to find a way to stop the bleeding she ran into her room, Harry and Ron would be by soon, despite her avoidance of them, they had followed her and knew where her shared rooms were. 

            Upon hearing a knock she dashed upstairs, only to trip over a chair and cause it to topple over, and to her dismay it was a very loud _thud_. "Hermione is that you?!" Ron yelled. Stopping Hermione quickly cast a voice-altering spell, allowing her to sound like Pansy. 

            "Oh Drackie! Tell Weasel and Potty to go away!" she shrieked. Hoping Draco wasn't outside with them. She paused, walked over to the entrance and put her ear to the door, hoping to hear footsteps. Sadly she only heard another set go to the door. 

            "Malfoy what are you doing out here if your slut of a girlfriend is in there?" Harry asked venomously.

            "I don't know what your rattling on about now Potty mouth but I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you. " Draco threatened. Hermione panicked, she heard him whisper the password and enter, Harry and Ron close behind him. 

            Draco didn't know what the Slut wanted now but he was sure gonna kick her ass out of there. Walking in there, he quickly saw Hermione, blood flowing down her arm, after thinking for a second he turned so Potter and Weasley wouldn't see. "Did I invite you in?" he asked. "What goes on with Parkinson and I is nothing you need to worry about. Now fuck off!" he sharply stated, pushing them out of the doorway and slamming the door in their face. 

            "Thanks Draco." Hermione said, her voice still sounding like Parkinslut. 

            "Don't worry about it, just change your voice back, I hate that whore's voice." he said. Hermione nodded and complied with his request. 

            "Why'd you do that for me?" she asked.

            "If they found out do you think that'd look good for me? Malfoy knew about Granger's blade running, and didn't rat her out, not a good thing for me. Lucius wouldn't be pleased, and people would grow suspicious of me, why doesn't he do anything about that? Does he do that too is that why?" he stated. "You see I gotta be careful, next time don't do that down here, go into your room or the bathroom for Christ's sake!" he finished.

            "All right, but thank you again Draco, I owe you." she said.

            "Don't worry about it like I said, but before you go to dinner we need to clean that up." he told her, gently grabbing her arm and escorting her to their bathroom. Once there he sat her on the counter and went into the cabinet to get some bandages. He knew a spell that would help but he would use that once he got the bandages to prevent any more blood flow. Walking back over he took the robe she still wore off, allowing him better access to the cut area. 

            "Why are you helping me now?" she asked.

            "You, like me, need someone to talk to, since we both have the same problem I don't see being an ass as a good way of earning your confidence." he explained, wiping the blood from her skin. He then took his wand and whispered a spell and a small flow of liquid spilt from the tip of his wand, and onto the cuts on her skin. "This will sting at first." he said, as she winced. 

            "What was that?" she asked.

            "Hydrogen Peroxide, good for cleaning cuts and preventing infection."

            "Oh." was her reply as the liquid stopped flowing and he dried the skin, then once again said another spell, this one stopped more blood and sealed the cuts. 

            "There, I'm finished." he said, letting Hermione off the counter.

            "Thank you doctor." she said before walking into her room. "I'll see you at dinner right?" she asked. Being heads they had the option of eating in a small dining area if they were too busy with Head duties or other jobs. 

            "Yes, I'll see you there." he said, before turning and walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Hermione nodded and walked into hers. She emerged moments later and went to the hall to eat, opting to eat with several Ravenclaws she knew from her other classes, to avoid Ron and Harry. However to her disappointment they spotted her and had dragged her to their table. 

            "Hermione, why does it seem like your avoiding you?" Harry asked, getting to the point.

            "Sorry, I'm not I'm just really busy with being a Head now, its really crazy!" she lied. After serving herself a small portion of meat and vegetables, and finishing her small meal she excused herself and went back to her rooms, not wanting to deal with either of them. Unbeknownst to her a pair of grey eyes followed her fleeting figure. 

            Once out of the Hall, Hermione left to go to the library to relax and read, something to iron out her wrinkled day. When she reached there however she saw several people she did not wish to be around, she quickly went into the Restricted Section (being a Head had benefits) and looked through the books she found one that looked rather interesting: _1001 Uses of Blood in the 18th Century.  _After picking it up, she checked the book out and proceeded to the Head Dorms. After whispering the password and entering she walked over to the front of the blazing fire and proceeded to lay herself down before the fire and opened her book. 

            As she read the time flew by. Seemingly moments after she had started her book Draco walked by and into his rooms, coming out minutes later with a small pile of papers in his arms, which he set on the table before the couch. When he finally went up to his respective room Hermione glanced down at the page number and gasped, surprised she had become so enthralled with her book. After closing the book she went into her room to get ready for bed. 

After she finished in their shared bathroom she walked into her room to change into her boxers, she didn't normally bother to change out of her shirt unless it was a nice or dressy one. Boxers in place she went out to finish reading the chapter in her book. Deciding to sit on couch, she sprawled out and got comfortable, she still had time, she'd left dinner early, as did Draco, neither needed to stay and they were both allowed to leave, should an important announcement be made they would know ahead of time, and would most likely be the ones giving the announcement.  

Seconds after she closed her book, she heard a door opening and closing and the groaning of the stairs that led to Draco's rooms, she didn't bother to turn as she greeted him. "so, what do we need to work on tonight?" she asked him, they had divided the responsibilities they shared and decided to help each other as needed, and one or two things they would do together. 

"Yes actually I did want to ask your opinion on some things." He replied. 

"Ok, well sit and we'll talk." She said, moving her feet. He sat and set a small stack of papers on the table.

"I need to know what you think about my plans for the Yule Ball." He said, taking several papers out of his stack, and handed them to her. She looked them over and realized that although she'd hate to admit it, the dances needed to be planned together, by herself and they would be unbalanced, and by Draco's self and once again no balance, they needed balance.

"This is good, but I think we need to do the dance planning together, your plans are slightly more masculine than feminine and well it needs harmony, do you get what I mean?" she asked.

"Yes I get you. So do you want me to help you with the plans for the Halloween Dance then?" he asked.

"I'd love that, thank you Draco." She said, getting up to retrieve her plans. After running up to her room and grabbing them, she walked down the stairs and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hermione, before we get started I need to tell you something." Draco said, startling Hermione.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"That I'm Madly, deeply in love with you!" he said, kneeling next to her. Hermione jumped up and gasped. " no, actually I just wanted to tell you about a spell I find really useful, and you might as well, to cover up those scars." He said, after seating himself back on the couch.

Hermione calmed down, and sat, however she moved over slightly, putting space between them. He told the spell to her and made her practice it until she had it down perfectly. "So, where did you learn that spell?" she asked, after they had been talking over the dance plans for about half an hour.

"I was once actually attracted to Parkinson, and one night, the first and last night we had sex, I was on my way out and realized that she had given me several marks on my neck that I didn't want. She showed me a spell as to how to hide about everything, and well I've been using that spell to hide my own scars." He confessed. "however I found out that she was playing me, a Malfoy, no less and I realized how much of a slut she was, and after stealing some truth potions from my father one day I gave her some and found several things, all of which make me hate her." 

"Ok." She said, unable to think of what to say. They sat in silence as they finished up the plans for the Halloween ball, and adjusted several parts to the Yule Ball, before stopping, Hermione to do Hall Checks, Draco to bed. Hermione took her robe and left for the hallway she was to check, wand in pocket. 

She was on her way back, grateful for her luck when she heard the one thing she didn't want to deal with, two students kissing in one of the closets. Grabbing her wand, she opened the door to see two people she didn't want to see, Harry and Ginny. "Well you two, I don't want to do this but I need to assign both of you a detention and I need to take away fifty points for being out after hours and for unseemly behavior in public."

"At least its only fifty for both of us." Ginny whispered.

"I'm sorry, fifty points each." Hermione corrected herself. 

"Come on Herm, I mean I'm your best friend, cut me some one time slack?" Harry asked.

"No, I can't. should I cut you slack I'd have to do that with every student in the hall, and you know just as well as I that your breaking the rules." Ginny walked over to Hermione, and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, and let it slide slowly down to her chest and waist, seductively. 

"Maybe I can do you a favor?" she suggested, her voice low and husky. Hermione backed up appalled.

"No! you most certainly will do no such thing!" she shrieked. "I've not the slightest inclination where you believe that I am attracted to you! Let alone that I would take a _Sexual Favor_ from you! That will be another seventy-five points!" Hermione shrieked once again. "and a weeks worth of detention as well with Professor Snape!" she added. "now off to your dormitories!" she said. After marching them to the Fat Lady she walked into the common room she shared and collapsed on the couch, only to realize Draco was sleeping on it. She got up and gently shook him. "Draco, Draco you need to get to your own room." She gently said, shaking him gently. 

He slowly sat up, and saw teary eyes before him, slowly the face cleared up and he saw Hermione, Tears in her eyes, but they had not fallen yet. "What's wrong?" he asked, motioning to the spot next to him, she sat and told him what happened.

"And then Ginny offered to do a sexual favor to me! Like I was not only like that, but that she could bribe me!" she ended, tears finally falling.

"What would make her offer that?" he asked.

"I spent a week at their house this summer and one night she and I had had too much to drink and I told her that I'm bi, something I didn't even tell my closer friend that I've known longer and trust. She laughed at me and I discovered that she was not drunk, she hated me, because I was in her way to getting Harry."

"But I thought she was over him."

"Oh far from it, she's beyond obsessed with him. After she tricked me into telling her that, I found out she was using a recorder just incase I told her anything that would destroy my friendship with Harry and Ron. And now I'm not supposed to be even talking with them. Or she'll tell them, and I can't loose their friendship, but I just about already have. I hate this!" she said, Draco held her in his arms and let her cry.

"Time will get Ginny back, or you can tell them, and that will get rid of her blackmail." 

"I wish it were that simple, she also found out I cut." 

"That bitch! I knew she was a deceiving little bitch! Glad she's not in Slytherine, shit she'd cause more trouble than she's worth." He said.

"What do I do?"

"You should have obliverated her."

"I panicked, I couldn't. I didn't think of that." She told him. Draco frowned and looked at the fire, he stood and looked down at her.

"Well what we can do is this, go to sleep tonight and come tomorrow we will talk about different ways about get back at Ginny. Alright?" he asked.

"Alright." Hermione said, standing and shaking his hand.

"Tomorrow we will seek revenge on Ginny." Hermione said. Draco nodded and walked up to his room after saying good night. Hermione went into her room and fell asleep, plotting revenge.


	6. Late Night Bonding

Hey! Well I'm doing something I haven't done for a while; updating twice in the same week. And I'll blame my karma, I got mono, so now I have all the time I need to write this now don't I? Well now that that's said, I'm going to do some quick thanks to Alyssium who has been my most frequent reviewer, THANK YOU!! I'd say everyone read her stories, but everyone does that already… so I'll just say she's a damn good author, and if you my stuff ( or even don't…) go ahead and read hers. Kedavians girl is good as well…(check spelling here)  ok now that I've suggested two authors and not let my mind wonder, lets get on with the story. (oh and I hope the plot is moving for you Leash. 

            Oh and Ginny is a bitch in this story for many a reason, the main reason is just because I don't like her, second hey its my story right? They're not my characters but I'm borrowing them now for my story.

Last time in Dark Little Secrets: 

            "What do I do?"

"You should have obliverated her."

"I panicked, I couldn't. I didn't think of that." She told him. Draco frowned and looked at the fire, he stood and looked down at her.

"Well what we can do is this, go to sleep tonight and come tomorrow we will talk about different ways about get back at Ginny. Alright?" he asked.

"Alright." Hermione said, standing and shaking his hand.

"Tomorrow we will seek revenge on Ginny." Hermione said. Draco nodded and walked up to his room after saying good night. Hermione went into her room and fell asleep, plotting revenge.

Chapter 6: Late Night Bonding

            Draco spent what felt like ages lying on his bed thinking that night. He didn't know why he was being so Goddamn nice to the mudblood. So, be it they both cut themselves, and were surrounded by backstabbers, why was he doing this? 

            He had suddenly been so nice and out of character for no reason, she had done nothing to him, only cut as he did. That's what had caught his attention at first, they both cut. He knew why he did, but still, why did she? Even after Weasel's sister had threatened to get her into so much shit about it. He got up, walked into the bathroom they shared, after rinsing his face off, and getting a small drink of water, he turned to go to his room and heard music, coming from behind Hermione's door.

Spend all that time waiting 

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay._

He walked over to her door and gently knocked, the door opened to reveal Hermione sitting on her bed, a funny looking object on her lap, singing. He came in and sat on a chair by her, she hadn't noticed him yet. 

There's always some reason 

_To feel not good enough_

_And its hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release._

Hermione had taken her guitar out and started to play when she couldn't sleep, it was her acoustic, so she didn't worry about electricity, she was playing her favorite song by Sarah McLachlan, Angel. It expressed her feeling about cutting herself, her reason for sorrow. She remembered how she had come across the lyrics and the melody so she could play the song. She had memorized it and played it now at times like this where she was depressed and wanted to kill herself, when the world seemed to forget her, when she felt the most along, when the goodness of life was washed away by her reality. 

Memories seep from my veins 

_Let me be empty_

_Oh and weightless then maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight._

Looking up she saw Draco and gasped, stopping in the middle of her chord. She didn't know how long he had been sitting there listening to her, but to know that he had made her wary. He looked up at her, his eyes away from her guitar now. "Please, I'd like to hear the rest of your song." He gently asked, Hermione nodded and continued to play and sing.

In the Arms of the Angels 

_Far away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel._

Draco had never heard this song before but he wanted to hear the rest of it. It was depressing, saddening and he loved it, it described how he felt after being beaten by his father. 

You are pulled from the wreckage 

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here._

He sat on the chair and let each word go to heart, and was surprised how well the song reflected what he had been going through, all of his pain.

So tired of the straight line 

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting._

Hermione let her voice take her pain away, with each word she started to let her soul take flight, away from her pain and into the Elysian Field. She kept her fingers strumming, and had set her pick down.

You keep on building the lies 

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

They both sat as Hermione's song slowly made them think, think about the hidden meaning behind the song. How the pain of reality could grow so unbearable, that they would have so much pain. Her voice reminded him of the angel she sang of in her song, she was lifting him away, away from the sorrow of his reality.

Its easier to believe 

_In this sweet madness oh_

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Hermione continued singing, her voice gaining volume and emotion as each word flew out. Each word was a part of her broken soul, slowly placing each piece back together. 

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel_

_You are pulled from the wreckage _

_Of your silent reverie_

Her voice went higher still, however it didn't seem like she was singing, tears were flowing down her cheeks in her sorrow, and her voice should have cracked, yet it hadn't. her voice slowly softened as she sang the final lines. 

_Your in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_Your in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

Her voice didn't seem to end, it just went oh in both minds, even when her mouth had shut itself. After a moments pause she went to her case and set her guitar in it, and closed the case after running her fingers over the instrument. She loved her guitar and it showed, it was the one thing she valued, her grandmother had bought it for her when she was in America when hermione was still too young to play it. Now after her Grandmothers death years later, Hermione could play, she had thrown her summers into learning, spending very little time on homework; contrary to what most thought about her. 

Draco had let the song sink in and finally found his voice. "That's beautiful, where did you learn that song?" he asked her.

"I found the music when I was on my computer, a muggle device." She said.

"What was that thing you were playing?" 

"A guitar, my grandmother gave it to me before she died. I've been playing it for almost seven years, since I was ten." She informed him.

"You must love that guitar then, it still looks almost new."

"I don't want to ruin it, I love that guitar too much. I've gotten an electric guitar as well, I just don't always play that one as often." She confessed. They sat in silence again, both lost in thought, Hermione wondering about how he'd heard the song, she'd cast a silencing spell; Draco wondering about the song, and falling in love with her instrument.

"Would you mind teaching me?" he asked suddenly, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"I would, but you need a guitar before I can teach you." She said.

"Would you know where I could get one?"

"Yes, but its in Muggle London."

"That doesn't matter, we're Heads, next Hogsmead trip you and I could go and look at them." He suggested.

"If that's what you want then aright. We are Heads though so we are allowed to go to Hogsmead when we want, remember? As long as all our duties for the week are done as well as our homework." She reminded him.  

"I forgot that." 

"I know, oh well. Alright, how about this? I have an idea I'll teach you guitar and you can help me get revenge on Ginny?" she suggested.

"I like that idea, however I was going to help you anyway. I don't like it when people are tricked as she tricked you, that's Slytherine yes, but we still have some amount of standards to what we do. Even the girls obsessed with me don't pull what Ginny did. However, some of them are rather stupid." He admitted. 

"Thank you. Well it is getting late and I believe you have a class in the morning after breakfast." She said.

"Actually I normally help Professor Snape with his third years, when I'm allowed to help." He corrected. "I don't help him every morning though, I was planning on working out again in that room, if I can find it again." 

"Well I'll help you then, if you want. But don't eat a large breakfast then, I leave right after announcements." She told him.

"Fast eater?" he asked.

"No, I just eat small breakfasts, and that's when Ginny gets there, I don't need to be seen sitting with the two when they seat themselves by me; even if I do talk to them." She said, yawning.

"I'll let you sleep then, see you in the morning, we can plot while we work out if you like." Draco said, standing and walking to the door.

"I like that. Sleep well." She said, getting under her covers. Draco smiled and walked into his room. He was glad that he'd been nice, she was someone to know, and had many tricks under her sleeve. Getting into his bed, he quickly fell asleep.  

*~*~*~Note from the Author* ~*~*

I'm going to be updating more, however I will be putting up a notice up about updating and reviews. I haven't been getting reviews and those are what I write for, bad ones included, those help me write as well. I hope to be getting more soon, so I don't need to put a limit on reviews for me to post. Thank you!

~Embers


	7. Revenge is Plotted

I guess getting sick is good now isn't it? I'm updating quickly, wow. Now that I am being active about updating, I believe I am going to do something simple. I don't believe it's asking too much, you see I personally love getting reviews, the fewer reviews I get the less I feel appreciated. I'm going to do this; I will type and put chapter 8 up when I have 35 reviews. Please review?

Last chapter on Dark Little Secrets:

          "No, I just eat small breakfasts, and that's when Ginny gets there, I don't need to be seen sitting with the two when they seat themselves by me; even if I do talk to them." She said, yawning.

"I'll let you sleep then, see you in the morning, we can plot while we work out if you like." Draco said, standing and walking to the door.

"I like that. Sleep well." She said, getting under her covers. Draco smiled and walked into his room. He was glad that he'd been nice, she was someone to know, and had many tricks under her sleeve. Getting into his bed, he quickly fell asleep.  

          Chapter 7: Revenge is Plotted

Hermione stepped out of the shower and walked over to the window; glad they were charmed to not cloud over from the hot water. She threw on her sport-bra and a pair of boxer shorts to work out in. looking at her reflection; she thought she looked rather good. 

At 17 she was taller than most her female friends at 5'7" she stood rather tall, her hair still liked to try and frizz up on her, but she had learned several ways of preventing that, and was happy her aunt was a hair dresser. She had started going to a gym over the summer and had slimmed out for her cousins wedding, she'd then got the bug that drove her there each day since she had started. She was learning to love her body. 

She then looked at her inner arm and wrist; scars were everywhere. She didn't think she had cut deep enough to scar, however she was wrong. She was lucky though, they did go away, not as quickly as she'd hope but they did. Reaching over to her wand she picked it up and cast the charm she'd been taught the day before. 

Nearly finished she now had to face the hair battle, smiling she decided to use her wand. She cast a drying spell, as well as one to make it straight, then put her hair up. It was shorter than her last six years, her aunt decided to try something new, and Hermione was happy to have less hair to work with. 

          Walking into her quarters she picked her school robes up and put them on over her work out ensemble. Looking herself over in her talking mirror, she decided it was good for now, she'd make herself look better after she worked out. "My dear, I hope you don't go too far dressed like that! You'll get all sorts of attention, from the male students." Her mirror warned.

          "I know, I'm going to work out, I will be back and I'll change into something you find better then." Hermione replied. The mirror grunted as Hermione turned and left for her early breakfast, not forgetting to grab the new book she'd been given. Her father's brother was a bookstore owner in San Francisco, and when he visited, he'd given her a new series of books to read. Hermione had loved the books and decided to read them over. Now she held the first in the series of three in her hand.  "I'm going to breakfast Draco!" she yelled up to his room.     

          "No need for yelling." He said, opening to portrait for her.

          "Alright, sorry. I didn't hear you get up." She said.

          "I got up while you were showering." He told her. They spoke a few more moments before getting into the main hallways where they pretended to hate each other to death. 

          Hermione sat in her normal seat for breakfast and after setting her book down she served herself a small portion of food, and picked her book up. Opening the book she started to read and eat. However to her misfortune, Harry and Ron entered earlier than normal and to Hermione's and Ron's disapproval, Ginny was with them, and all over Harry. Ron sat by her and Harry sat on her other side, to Ginny's dislike. Hermione took no notice of this and continued to read and finish her breakfast.

          She heard her name and looked to where it sounded from, and saw Ron. "I'm sorry Ron, what did you say?" she asked him.

          "I was asking how your book is." He said.

          "oh! My book is wonderful, if your interested I'll let you read it when I've finished." She said.

          "I don't know, what's it about?" he asked. Hermione handed it to him and he read the insert about the book, deciding he liked it he agreed.

          "You'll like it Ron, and it's part of a threesome of books." She added.

          "What's part of a threesome?" Harry asked, pulling his attention away from Ginny.

          "Hermione is, she's bi, why wouldn't she?" Ginny said. Harry and Ron ignored her comment and looked at Hermione.

          "Sabriel is the first book, then Lirael: daughter of the Clayer, and the last is called Abhorsen." Hermione said, taking no notice of Ginny, because she had not heard it. She explained the books to Harry and Ron before turning her attention to the announcements and then to mail. After picking the few letters she got she stood and left to go work out. 

          She walked slowly, to allow Draco find her and to allow him to find the room so he'd know where it was. She turned slightly and was surprised to see Harry following her. "Hermione we need to talk." He told her. 

          "What about?" she asked, eyes looking around for Ginny, this was not what she needed.

          "You, and what Ginny did last night." He said.

          "Not right now, you have class, we can talk during Potions, alright?" Hermione told him.

          "Alright." He said, he turned and went back to the Great Hall to finish his meal. Hermione left to go to the Room of Requirement and work out. She stepped her pace up several bits and was about to go into the room when she crashed into something that made her fall.

          "Professor Snape!" Hermione said. "I did not see you, sorry!" she said quickly, hoping he would take minimal points away. 

          "Clearly you did not, watch where you are going, that will be ten points." He told her, side stepping and leaving her to her business. Hermione glared at his back and proceeded to go into the room to workout, finding Draco already there. 

          "What took you so long?" he asked, flipping through the CDs. 

          "Ran into several people." She said joining him. "You know how these work?" she asked.

          "Nope, I was sleeping in that class." He admitted.

          "All right then, well these are CD's and we're going to listen to one of them while we workout, what kind of music do you listen to when you work out?" she asked.

          "Rock, I normally listen to a muggle group my neighbor blasts over his music playing device."

          "CD Player. Here, we'll listen to this, but first I would like to cast a silencing spell so it doesn't get too loud." They cast the spell and the music started. Hermione walked over to a stationary bike and started her workout. Draco started to stretch and after a few moments went to a treadmill. Their workout progressed like this for about forty-five minutes when Draco once again asked Hermione to spot him while he bench-pressed. 

          "Ok, so Hermione do you have any idea at all as to how to get her back?" Draco asked.

          "I wish." Hermione stated, helping him put the weights back.

          "Well I think I have an idea." He said, getting a small cup of water.  She got one as well and they sat on the stretching mats and slowly sipped the water.

          "What would that be?" she finally asked.

          "As it has seemed for years, you and I have hated each other for the last six years, right? Well as it seems Ginny hatred for you has come about, why don't I slowly befriend her and find a way to get her back?" he suggested.

          "I don't know, her hatred sometimes goes and comes… and besides she's not as stupid as she can seem. Besides what would Lucius do should he find his son speaking with a muggle loving family?"

          "True, then I just talk to her quietly, like you and I do." He suggested.

          "Or I could go into the her dormitory and copy her journal and post it around the school, or use what's in it to black mail her." Hermione suggested.

          "You could, that would be easier I think."

          "I don't know, hey spot me ok?" 

          "Sure" they spent more time in silence or counting reps as they continued to work out. As the CD ended however, they both stopped and wiped their equipment down and got ready to leave, they needed to get to classes after a quick shower. 

          The rest of the day was spent studying and when time was there, plotting how to get to Ginny.  Hermione liked the idea of going into her room and placing "used" condoms around and other sexual things, and spreading different other things like needles and bottles of alcohol around the room but Draco pointed out that she'd need to drug Ginny and that could be traced, or have bad side effects on her. Hermione hated to agree with him, even though she knew it could happen.

          Draco suggested strapping her to bed and he could take a polyjuice potion and pretend to be some other guy and they could take pictures. Hermione reminded him that the picture would eventually show his face as the polyjuice wore off. They weren't sure what they could do. 

          Hermione was sitting in potions when a note was passed to her from Harry. He was asking her about why she acted the way she was around Ginny, and why Ginny had offered to do some sort of a sexual favour. Hermione just said that it was a long story and she needed to pay attention before Snape could take more points away. He only grumbled and went back to brewing a memory potion.

          As Draco added the last of his ingredients to his memory potion he looked down to see a note appear in front of him. Casually opening it he noticed it was from Hermione, she had an idea and wanted to see what he though. Draco agreed to talk to her when class was out, and finished his potion in silence. 

          The class went by slowly for Draco, but for Hermione is couldn't have gone any slower, she didn't want to tell Harry she was bi, and she cut herself, and she didn't know who Ginny knew in their 7th year class. Or who she had spying on them. 

          When class did end, she ran into the Great Hall to eat as quickly as possible and then went to her dorm rooms. She saw Draco sitting on the couch and sat on a nearby chair. She only waited a few moments before he noticed her. "Well what is your plot now?" he asked, looking over his book.

          "That Memory potion, we could alter her memory and then put some other memory there. What do you think?"

          "No, you'd have to have a memory on hand or just blank that out, and you'd need to find her journal, and the recording as well. Too much, hassle. I was thinking about your earlier idea though." He replied.

          "Which idea?" 

          "The used condoms and such idea." He replied. "I spent a little time during Potions developing that idea."

          "What did you come up with?" she asked.

          "Instead of just giving her the sleeping potion and placing those items around the room we could, do something to build up to that."

          "Like giving a reason to have the condoms around, and empty bottles? Alright, but who should the guy be, and how do we have evidence?" 

          "Easily my dear Watson. Find a male she's always found sexually attractive, and arrange it so she spends more and more time with him, or her, if she's bisexual. Then after so much time passes you throw a small party here in our common room; say around Christmas. That may be hard to pull off, but lets try for then. Once at the party, get her smashed and once she is, have her escorted back to her dorm rooms, depending on who this guy is we can pull that off, what do you think of that?" he asked.  

          "I like that, but how do we find out who this secret fantasy is?" Hermione asked.

          "That would be up to you, I don't know how women find these things out, get her drunk or something." He suggested. At that moment Hermione jumped up.

          "I got it!" she said. 

          "Would you care to tell me?" 

          "I will, alright, I know this Friday is the normal get together for the sixth and seventh year girls in my house. I've been to several, they're once a month and we just sit around and to things, drink, make-up, gossip and so on. I was asked this morning by a seventh year to bring some ideas for the whole group, and to bring some alcohol."

          "Helpful." He commented. "Find some truth serum and spike Ginny's drink." He suggested.

          "I was just about to get to my battle plan thank you." Hermione said. "I was asked to bring an activity, so here it is, tell me what you think. Like you suggested, I use some truth serum, however I put that in everyone's glass, except mine, and we play I never. As time goes by we will start to ask just different questions and the such, the serum will still be active, hell that should last the night. What do you think?" she asked.

          "That would be a good idea, but how do you get a hold of that much truth serum?" 

          "Hogsmeade, or I could easily get some from Snape." Hermione told him.

          "You expect Snape to just _give_ you enough?" Draco asked, laughing. 

          "No, I have a little gift I discovered over the summer. A spell book my mother gave me. Ends up my grandmother was a changeling, and sometimes changed her shape at will. Therefore, I spent a small amount of time practicing. I just need a little time and be anything I want to."

          "Why don't you just hit on the guy and whatnot and get a picture that way?"

          "Time would erode the picture, and I would appear eventually, besides I don't want to be in her body. Who knows where its been."

          "Alright. So how do you get into Snape's office?" 

          "That is where you come in. do you have an invisibility cloak?"

          "I might yes."

          "Alright then here's my idea. I change into you and you hide under your cloak, you patrol the Slytherine areas when Snape does correct?" Hermione asked.

          "Yes."

          "Alright, so you pass him and we walk down close to the entrance to the potions class, that you take the cloak off and I should look like Snape then, I'll go into his office and take a bottle or two of his Truth serum. And transfigure a couple of spare bottles I bring to look like them, switch the glasses and presto, we have out serum, I will walk out of the classes and appear like a lost Slytherine, there you find me and we'll find some sort of word to let you know its me. We come back here and there we go!" Hermione said.

          "Are you sure that you aren't supposed to be in Slytherine?"

          "Well the hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff for a moment, but then he changed his mind and considered Gryffendore and well here we go. I know I can be naughty I just try to not show it." Draco sighed and considered her idea. 

          "I like that it should work. Snape doesn't have a password to get into his class, but he does for his office, so I'll find that out tomorrow and we'll pull it off then alright?"

          "Alright." They shook hands and after saying their respective goodnights went to get an early nights sleep.

Thank you's

Shadow Obscurity: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope your right, time will help them review.

Alyssium: I am glad the way I used the song passed your approval, I do try you know. I hope that school is bearable without me, it sounds dull… oh well I'm trying to get back into school by Monday, so lets hope! ::crosses fingers::

Thank you to those that read but did not review, and I hope I get some more reviews. More reviews and I will write more often when I'm well! I'll try to update by Friday of each week, if I get the amount of reviews. 


	8. Putting things in Motion

Ok, thank you those who reviewed! I love you people! 

Cody: Thank you for liking my story so much, I'm glad to know you liked it. I'll try to update as often as I can.

Ej-83: I'm glad you like Ginny's bitchyness. I think she spends too much time being the little goody-two shoe shy chick and well I don't like her, I'll make sure to keep you updated!

          Alyssium: I think Draco's knowledge of muggle work-out machines will remain a mystery, my logic goes as this: Wizard and Muggle alike need a way to work out, and train for sports, Lucius is only letting Draco use muggle equipment because of Draco's involvement in Quidditch… or something like that. Oh I've got a new nickname: Mono Faery!

          ShadowObscurity: I hope that time helps them review. Any author who doesn't enjoy getting a review and continues to write must be eating some funky food. Or just get bad reviews? Oh well thank you for reviewing!

And on with the story!!

          Last time:

"I like that it should work. Snape doesn't have a password to get into his class, but he does for his office, so I'll find that out tomorrow and we'll pull it off then alright?"

          "Alright." They shook hands and after saying their respective goodnights went to get an early nights sleep.

Chapter 8: Putting Things in Motion

          Two figures ran down the hallway, masked in darkness. As they reached the wall one muttered something, making the picture before the wall move to reveal a room, both entered quickly and silently, the shutting of the picture ruining the silence they two had fought to keep.

          As they reached the couch both collapsed, and started laughing. The smaller of the two pulled back her hood and pulled three vials of a clear liquid, the taller pulled his back and took one, lifting the vial high enough to allow light to penetrate the crystal and illuminate the via, turning the contents a shade of amber.

          "All that caution for nothing?" she asked.

          "I guess, but that was lucky." He replied.

          "That was great though, the look on McGonagalls face when she saw you and I walking down the hall. ' Uh yes Professor, she just got lost on her way back from the uh . . . library!' I'm surprised she fell for that! Some Slytherine cunning!"

          "You could have said something!" he defended.

          "Oh yes a scared Hufflepuff first year speaking to the Gryffendor Head of House! That would work." She retorted. Both laughed again.

          "Well good job Hermione! We should celebrate this somehow, so tomorrow after we find that guitar we are going to get a bottle of something and use that to toast out victories with this revenge plot!" Draco said.

          "I like that idea. Well we should be off to bed, so we can get a head start on buying that guitar tomorrow. Night Draco." Hermione said as she stood, picking up the three vials. He stood as well and after replying to her they went up their respective staircases and to bed.

          Hermione woke the next day to a bouncing on her bed. Rolling over she grumbled and tried to ignore the bouncing. "five more minutes!" she grumbled. The bouncing stopped, and she smiled only to have a frown replace her smile and a shriek replace the muttered thank you as water was poured over her head. "AAHHH!" she shrieked as she shot up and looked around, to see nothing. Looking around proved no one was there, however looking at her wet shirt and boxers proved otherwise. Grumbling she picked her want up. "Accio Cloak!" she said, reaching out to grab the cloak, smiling she looked at Draco.

          "Excited about that guitar now aren't we?" she asked.

          "Yes." He said. Hermione laughed to see that not only was he up, he was ready for the day, however she frowned as she saw he wore a cloak and warm clothing that wizards wore, not something a muggle would.

          "Well let me get showered and dressed, then I'll help you with your cloak and we'll be off." She said, getting up. She hurriedly got ready and stepped out of her room, and walked into Draco's. "Well now give me that cloak and we'll change it into something more acceptable for the muggle world." She said. Draco handed it to her and she quickly changed it, and after making sure he passed as a regular muggle, she gave him the newly transfigured jumper back.

          "I pass?" Hermione nodded and they left for Diagon Alley, using floo powder to get there quickly. Once they were there, Hermione took Draco to Gringotts so they could exchange money for the guitar. That done they left the alley for London.

          Walking by several music stores Hermione finally entered one. The bell tinkled as they entered and the owner looked up. "Well if it isn't little Hermione, dragging another friend here." He said. Laughing he got up and went over to hermione, hugging her he put his arm out to Draco. "Trevor, I'm Hermione's cousin." He introduced himself.

          "Draco." He replied, shaking hands. Draco looked Trevor over briefly, trying to note the similarities. They looked alike, however Trevor's piercings made him wonder at first. Several were in each ear and he noted an eyebrow piercing as well.

          "So, Herm, Drake, you don't mind my calling you that right?" he asked. Draco said he didn't and Trevor continued. "What will you be teaching this time Herm?"

          "Guitar, but he's not sure which one he wants to learn yet."

          "Then you and I will have to show him both won't we?" Trevor asked.

          "We will." They proceeded to walk over to a wall covered with several different kinds of guitars. Hermione and Trevor both picked one up and brought it over to Draco. Both of these were thinner in comparison to the one Draco had seen Hermione playing that night.

          "These are electric guitars, Trev's holding a bass and this is a regular electric guitar." Hermione explained, they both played several bars and let Draco look both over.

          "What about that one you were playing? The Acoustic" he asked after a moment. Hermione walked over and picked one up.

          "You prefer acoustics then?" she asked.

          "For now yes." He replied. She smiled and walked him over to the acoustics, letting him look at each in their turn. He picked one up and handed it to Hermione. "Could you tell me if this is a good one?" she nodded and played a few bars.

          "It depends on what music you want to play." She told him. "This guitar would be great for rock and some country, you see it you select a guitar on its sound." She played again. "Do you like this one's sound?" she asked. Draco nodded and she took it over to Trevor.

          "This is the one he wants?" Draco nodded. "Alright then." He set it down and walked over to another part of the store, and picked a small object up, as well as an odd looking bag. "This is a guitar tuner, it should help you at first, and this is to out your guitar in, to carry it around with out damaging it. The guitar is 175 pounds and the tuner and bag are on me." Trevor told him. Draco paid and thanked Trevor.  "Hey a friend of my cousins is a friend of mine." Trevor said.

          The two left and walked back to Diagon alley and back to Hogwarts. Draco shrank the guitar to prevent damaging it before he got an actual chance to play. As they reached their dormitories they said the password and walked in. Hermione had agreed to teach him how to tune the guitar and several notes, in return Draco was going to help her with the last details of that nights activities, more precisely, her truth serum induced I never game.

          After she taught him, she pulled out the vials and set them on the table. When Draco came down she was staring at them. "How do I get this in their drinks without them noticing?" she asked. Draco was sitting when he got an idea.

          "What if I go with you, in my invisibility cloak, and put several drops in Ginny's drink before your game and I'll let you know when I have so you can start that game and I'll leave with you?" Hermione liked the idea and nodded. They set about planning the final details for that escapade and relaxed.

          Hermione however went up to her rooms to get herself ready. Draco shook his head and picked up his potions book and several pieces of parchment to finish a potions assignment. An hour later Hermione came down and Draco sighed exasperatedly, she was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, along with a pair of slippers that resembled turtles. "Alright, lets be off Draco." She said over her shoulder as she picked her cloak up and put it over her shoulders.

          "You took so long to just put your pajamas on?" he asked as they started to walk down the hall.

          "I needed to take a shower." Was the explanation offered. They walked in silence until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione gave the password and walked into the common room, to see most of the girls were there, except for Ginny. "Well I guess we just need to wait for Ginny before we get things started." Hermione said, to Draco and Lavender.

          "Well she'll be late, that's no question, so we should just start without her. Hermione agreed and they started to get things started. Each girl sat in a comfortable place and after passing drinks around the chatting grew from a pleasant buzz to a loud chatting.

          Draco leaned against a wall and got himself comfortable, knowing he'd be waiting a long time.

Authors Note

          I know I didn't say what happened with Ginny if she even comes to the party… but you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. However if you want me to post then just review. I just want to reach 40, that's 5 reviews people! Thanks!!


	9. Girls Night

Howdy its been a while now hasn't it? Well I was looking at my reviewers and found that I had 42 reviews and I decided I was going to write the next chapter…finally.

Chapter 9:

Girl's night

Hermione walked around the room and served the older girls wine. As Ginny finally entered the room, and Hermione gave her a glass of wine, Draco began to follow Ginny, hoping she'd set it down momentarily. With his luck, Lavender called for all the girls attention. When they all sat, he took his change and poured some into her glass.

"To begin tonight we're going to play a game Hermione suggested for us. Now, after we sit around the table, and Hermione, and myself will serve each of you a glass. Do not drink this, until we explain the rules." She and Hermione served the girls wine.

"Now this game is called I Never. Your goal is well there is no goal. What you do is say something you've honestly never done, and those who have will drink some of their wine. Alright?" all the girls nodded as Hermione and Lavender sat. "I'll begin." Hermione said. "I've never dyed my hair." She said. Several girls sipped their drink.

Ginny went next. "I've never had sex." She said. Several girls blushingly sipped their drinks.

Several girls went around. Hermione went again. Trying to find something out about Ginny. "I've never been interested in a Slytherine." She said. For her luck, Ginny was one of three girls to drink. Since she drank, Hermione took her chance.

"Oh, who is it Ginny?" she asked.

"Draco." Ginny gasped when the name slipped out.

"But he's Harry's enemy!" a girl gasped.

"I know, but I mean he's so hot. The way he acts is so sexy. He doesn't say no to anyone. Hell he even talks back to McGonagall." She said. Draco's ego couldn't have been more inflated than at the moment the majority of the girls nodded, and sighs were passed around.

"Well lets not have this get to far." Hermione said. "Lavender why don't you go next." She continued, she had the information she needed. As they kept playing, Hermione couldn't help but smirk as Ginny slowly let one secret out after another. And soon once again it was now a sixth year's turn her name was Celeste.

"I've never fantasized about a guy I wasn't dating." Hermione knew Celeste, and she was a wild card. As expected Ginny drank, however now she was rather drunk, having given sipping up, she was now gulping her wine down wincing as the alcohol slightly burned.

"I did. You'll never guess who, alright you would, Draco." She said. Sighing, Hermione decided to get a breath of fresh air. With a slight motion, Draco followed her out. As they left however, Ginny began to elaborate her fantasy.

"Alright Draco, I think you've heard enough, so why don't you go back to our dorm rooms and I'll be there later."

"Why I find this so interesting. Its not everyday a guy listens to a bunch a drunk women talking about how sexy he is." He retorted.

"That's only because the girl who's talking is drunk and under the influence of a truth serum. Now get before I take that and all the girls get mad and you don't want to see drunk women pissed off at one man. It can get scary. That is with all the ones who are still able to walk." She reported.

"They don't scare me." He said.

"You can be very naive can't you?" Hermione sighed. "Just go, we'll figure this out later alright. Just go." She said. Draco protested until Lavender went out and Hermione went to grab his cloak. She felt him consent and leave.

"Are you alright Hermione?" she asked.

"Ya, I just needed to get some fresh air. So what's the next activity?" she asked.

"I figured we could play truth or dare. Or maybe we could um….what do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Well…" as Lavender was about to suggest something, they heard music beginning to play, and girls just separate, some grabbing make up some hair supplies.

"I guess we didn't have to worry about what to do." Hermione said.

"Guess not. So I guess we can get a head start on the next activity?" Lavender suggested.

"Sure." They each pulled up a chair and poured themselves another glass of wine.

"So, our next activity is an inter-house one, and we each need activities. Why not clothing swap? Each girl brings things she doesn't want and trades it with others. That and we can get some women from Hogsmeade and they can talk about taking care of themselves, like their hair and eating." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea. So we meet what next month with the reps from Hufflepuff, Slytherine and Ravenclaw. That is if Slytherine shows up anyway. Then we'll figure that out then." Lavender said. The two shook hands and walked into the room, glasses in hand, Hermione walking to the make-up area and Lavender to the hair.

As the night wore on, and each girl had new ideas for her hair and make up, they looked at the clock to discover that it was after 2 am. The music was suddenly turned off and an angry McGongall walked into the room, and drinks vanished seconds before with a swish of Hermione's wand.

"I told you girls to keep it down! It is now after 2 am and I said to go to bed at 12. Hermione, Lavender I want the two of you clean this mess up and go to bed, now!" all girls but these two disappeared and left the two to clean. Cleaning was easy however, luckily enough for the two. They had decided against food and so their mess was reduced. After 2:30, they went to bed, Hermione using the fire place, and Lavender walking up the stairs.

When Hermione entered their living room, she saw a sleeping Draco laying on the couch. A note lay next to him and she picked it up. It read:

_Hermione:_

_If I'm asleep then I'll talk to you in the morning._

_We need to talk about how to do this whole thing with Ginny_

_and well chances are you're tired and drunk, beings that _

_as I write its 2. _

_-Draco_

Smiling to herself Hermione walked into her room and went to sleep for that night. The following day she would begin to teach Draco the guitar and they would figure out how to destroy Ginny.

End chapter 9.

Well I hope you didn't wait too long.

Thank Yous:

ShadowObscurity: I hope a year wasn't too long to wait. I'm glad to know you like my story.

Alyssium: yup, yup Trevs my boyfriend and in the story he's Hermione's cousin. Oh well nothing wrong with that right?

Dark Angle Gurl: yup Ginny's a bitch and that's how she's supposed to be. I don't like stories that always make her cute and sweet; geeze here there's got to be something behind that…

Dark Angel: I'm glad you liked my story so much.

Perpetual Thoughts and Meanings: I wrote Damn it!


End file.
